Oh, joy
by Total epic Sailor Minion
Summary: It's Darien's birthday party! But when everyone but Darien, Serena, Rini, Amy and Zoë get turned into 4-year-olds, what happens then? Read the update, suspense-lovers!
1. Oh, joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Here'a a key to Darien's general's civilian identities:**

**Malachite—Max**

**Zoycite–Zoë**

**Neflite–Ned**

**Jedite–Jed**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the life of me: monster attack, dying in video games, you know, so I'm glad that I'm having this party!

DING-DONG!

They're here! Finally!

"Hi, Darien!" They chorus. 'They' is the Sailor Scouts (why wouldn't I invite them to my birthday party) and my friends from college (Max, Zoë, Ned, and Jed). I notice Serena and Amy missing from the bunch. I knew it. Serena is late, and Amy went to track her down. As usual.

"Do you guys have any idea where Serena is this time?" I say, and sweat-drop. I don't think so.

"Uh, so far, _no_. I wish we did, but we don't, so live with it, _Cape-boy_." Zoë snarks. Why does she do this?

DING-DONG!

That must be Serena and Amy. Or the pizza guy.

DING-DONG DING-DONG

That's definitely Serena. No pizza guy rings 3 times. They wait.

"HI, DARIEN! Sorry I'm late. A little bubblegum-haired surprise fell out of the sky on my head." Serena explains. Rini jumps at my face.

"Hi, Darien!" Rini exclaims. "Happy Birthday!" :)

"Jedite, wait–" I hear some indistinct snippets of conversation.

"I'm gonna ask why they're late," I hear Zoë whisper and her footsteps coming closer. "Why are you late and who's that bubblegum-haired kid?!" She yells.

FLASH

That was weird. We _look_ normal. Maybe a lightbulb went out.

"I'm gonna check on the others," Amy says. We all run to the living room and see a big surprise.

I don't know how to explain this. Mina is drawing on the walls and looks about 4 years old. So does everybody else in the room. Max is jumping on the couch, and Raye is playing 'dress up karate' with Lita and Jed. That's what I think it is.

"Oh-oh. This isn't good. Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" Serena says.

"I'll scan them," Amy says. "It's them–they just have been turned into 4 year olds!" That'a not good. At ALL.

* * *

**How did you like it? Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll get it out in a few days!**


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**-Total epic Sailor Minion!**

* * *

"Malach–Max!" Zoë screams and hugs him. He smiles, sheepishly. I think that they kept their memories. They're just acting up because they can.

"I hate being 4! I, for some weird reason, loved it with it when I actually was four, but not now!" Max yells. His voice sounds, well, like a four-year-old's.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet that you can't fly! I believe I can fly!" Jed jumps off of the couch. And falls on–lucky her–Mina.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That hurted!" Mina whines.

"That's not for realzies, right Mina?" Raye says.

"It seems that some of you…have the brains of a four-year-old, while others, the spell only worked halfway." Luna says. "I remember this spell: it turns you into any age that the person who is performing the spell wants. Depending on your mental strength, it will either only change your body or change both mind and body."

"Does this mean that Mina and Neflite have been turned four years old all the way through?" Amara says.

"'Fraid so. Wait–Ned had his mind changed too?!" Luna says, freaking out.

"Probably. It's WAY below Ned to draw on walls. He's too arrogant." Jed says. True.

"Look at this! It's called 'bananas!'" Ned points at my wall, which has the Molester Moon emoji drawn on it, next to a bunch of bananas. (Why I call it the Molester Moon–don't ask. It's a long story!)

"Isn't that the emoji that tried to kill–" Zoë started. Then everyone clamped their hands over her mouth except for Mina. Everyone else remembers that time.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH! He doesn't remember!" Everyone yell-whispers.

"Let's deal with the problem at hand, guys. I received a signal on my Mercury computer that is signaling all of the monsters in the city to attack, that all of the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and his Generals are babies that don't remember anything about who they are, so it's safe to attack." Amy says. That's not true.

"That's not true. Most of us remember, but can four-year-olds transform?" Serena asks. Serena being serious? That's not the Serena that I know.

"Let's check: MARS ETERNAL POWER! Nope. Nothing's happening. :'(" Raye says. Uh-oh.

Jed turns on the TV. There is a new reporter.

"There is a humongous swarm of…"

* * *

**What is the swarm? R&R and tell me! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. Psycho Killer Axe Bees!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue, I'm poor.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews guys!**

**-Total Epic Sailor Minion**

* * *

**'Psycho killed' means killed by a psycho killer. I'm bringing this up because this phrase will be used several times in this chapter.**

…Psycho killer axe bees! Oh, dang! I don't want to be psycho killed!

"Aaaaa! We're all gonna be psycho killed by psycho killer axe bees!" Serena panics.

"These don't usually travel _in swarms_, they usually travel _alone!_ What is causing these strange behaviors?" Amy says, on the verge of panicking.

"Oh, no! Do those sing? It hurts to be singed! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mina cries. I wonder how a huge swarm of Psycho Killer Axe Bees would affect me when I was 4. Pretty badly, probably.

And then, a second age change ray hits us.

BZZZZZZT!

Now those of us who weren't four are now four, and those of us who were four…are still four. I look down, and notice that my body has shrunk, but, thankfully, my clothes shrunk with me. _Phew!_

Zoë is trying to set fire to the Killer Axe Bees and failing, and setting fire to her hair.

"HOOOOOOOOT!" She screams, and starts running around in circles.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Serena yells. It worked, and she turned into a four-year-old version of Sailor Moon.

"Hehehehe…you finally figured it out! Too bad you figured out too late for your friends, who don't remember a thing!" A Queen Psycho Killer Axe Bee emerges from the swarm. Uh-oh.

I transform quickly, and throw a rose at her.

"Hehehehehe…you honestly think…that a simple rose can stop me? Fool! My slaves, destroy him!" The Killer Axe Bees fly at me at high speeds, and I notice their stingers, and make a mental note myself: do _not_ get stung.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" I did not notice her transforming. He Queen Bee quickly catches, but in her final breaths, she transports Neflite and Mina to wherever, and challenges us:

"If you…want your…friends back, meet my General…at Starlight Tower! And if you don't…you'll never see your friends alive again!" She turns to ashes.

**Will Mina and Neflite be saved? Find out!**


End file.
